Soul Mate
by Fuki
Summary: All foursome had expressions of affection for one and other. She was delightfully pretty, dainty. He was shrewd, pleasing and dignified in form. They both have stinging sensations. [KazuhaxShinichi]


**Title: **Soul Mate

**Author: **Fuki

**Rating: **K+ rating may go up (?)

**Coupling: **Kazuha/Shinichi n' maybe some Ran/Heiji?

**Authors Note: **Mm. I love this couple, hehe. This, perhaps, is the first Kazuha/Shinichi fic ever. Now, now.. If you do not like this couple I suggest you leave, _now_. If you are going to flame then thats your wish. **I'm** _twelve_. I was eleven not so long ago. So bite me. Just because of my age, doesn't mean I can't write stories, so don't leave and not review because of that. That would be..um..age-ist-ing. ..and i'm pretty witty in HTML myself. Eh, enough of my chit chatter, on to the story, enjoy, and leave a sugerful review. No flamers allowed, its strickly prohibited. :3

**Oh yes, and i'll be useing the japanese names.**

Rachael - Ran

Jimmy - Shinichi

Heiji - (forgot his english name, sorry..)

Kazuha - Kazuha

* * *

"Stupids'!" Ran scowled, hitting Shinichi's poor pilous head. 

Shinichi sat on his bed in his pleasing mansion. His room was flat cerulean. Though, he sure liked it. Plain, simple, and rich. Ran huffed and crossed her hands in front of her chest, sighing. Her azure glare softed by a little. Kazuha and Heiji stood side by side, too scared to help Shinichi now. Well, that only goes for Kazuha since Heiji was in trouble too. Um, well, acually, Kazuha and Ran were fusing, so no fear for Kazuha, since she and Ran were on the same page. Ran and Kazuha had recently found out that Conan, who is no more since Shinichi has been recovered, was Shinichi all along. And what might Heiji be in trouble for? For keeping it a secret and telling the innocent sweet hearts now.

"Gah!" Shinichi pouted, "I _tried_ to tell you earlier but something always interuppted us."

Kazuha's stomp flowed through his witty ears.

"Well then you could of find the time, I mean it was a _year_, Shinichi!" Kazuha's gaze planted on his deep blue ones. His pink lips curved down into a cute frown. Kazuha's eye brows trembled. She turned around, ripping her pretty gaze off him. She had qualities that _delighted_ his senses, especially the sense of sight. So pleasing with admiration. Oh, my..He mentally hit himself for such thoughts..

"Mm.." Kazuha bit her bottom pink lip. She chomped on it like gum.

Ran turned to Heiji.

"And _you_!" She punched up her fist in the warm air. Heiji shuttered. Kazuha bit her lip harder, muffling a laugh. Shinichi chuckled inwardly. "How could you not tell us! Not even Kazuha? I should bite your big head off."

Heiji growled.

"Its not such a big deal, I mean you found out now!" Heiji flapped his hand carelessly, "Your being cheeky."

"Oh, hm? I brought that twerp into the hot springs with me!" Ran felt hot, sweet blood rushed to her pale face. She looked like a red crayon.

"Uh-huh!" Kazuha opened her mouth, trusting it won't bubble into whiny laugher. She sweat dropped inwardly thinking about it.

Shinichi smirked.

"Well I for one didn't mind." He teased, his half mooned eye's shimmering like gems.

"Look," Heiji changed the subject, "can we just forget about this and go out or something? I'm starving!"

Kazuha stared at him, her gaze also half mooned.

"Your always hungry, you fiend."

"Hey!" Heiji growled, giving her his hardest glare. Kazuha just laughed at her cute friend.

"Aw! Their flirting!" Ran slapped her creamy hands together making a 'clap' sound, and brought them to her pink cheek. Shinichi smiled slightly, hm? Heiji and Kazuha stopped fighting and stared at them. Not a blush or nothing.

"Hey, lets go to the park, we could have some ice cream there?" Kazuha snapped her fingers at her thought, a small wink with that. Shinichi laid on his bed, his face turned to meet her pretty one, though she didn't _see_ him..

"Perfect!" Ran smiled pinkly. "Can we at least change into normal clothes? We just came from school, this uniform doesn't look nice on me.."

Heiji snorted.

"It looks _fine_ on you." Heiji pointed out to her. Ran felt warm. She looked down at her school uniform and up back to him.

".. Really?" Ran enquired, letting her head fall to the side.

"Nope." Heiji grinned and jogged out of the room, downstairs. Ran's lips parted angeryly.

"Urh, Heiji!" She growled and ran out the room to chase him.

Kazuha giggled softly, she felt a tingle in her back when Heiji commented Ran, but that was being obsessive, yes? Another small laugh joined, mixed with hers. Kazuha stopped slightly and turned around to Shinichi, who had his keen eye on her. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Um.." Kazuha's cherry lips clinged together, her chocolate brown hair brushed her peachy cheeks. Her hands cupped eachother, her fingers fiddling with one and other.

"Thank you." Shinichi told her, his peircing blue eye's glistening on hers. She looked at him cluelessly, waiting for an answer, and he could see that, "For saving me when I was..Conan."

Kazuha plopped up on her tippy toes.

"Oh! Its..okay! Your welcome, you don't really need to thank me.." Kazuha laughed nerviously. _Why am I so nervious..?_ She thought curving her slender brows. Shinichi shook his cute head. His tongue ran over his dry lips making them moist. Kazuha shuttered. He stood up on his two feet and made his way towards Kazuha. She stood there dumbfounded. He stood right beside her.

"I _wanted_ to thank you.." He whispered huskyly into her pink ear. His hot breath smacked her ear, in response she shook in want. Mm, it felt _good_, did it not?

"Uhm.." Kazuha sighed. _What am I doing?_

"Hey, lets go downstairs." Shinichi grinned, he sounded like his goofy self again.. Why did he sound so.. husky before? He looked delicous too, like he _wanted_ something. And lets not forget that lick! He grinned and walked out of the big room, leaving Kazuha even more curious. She shook her head slightly and walked out, following Shinichi.

* * *

"Gimme my hat, you freak!" Heiji growled and chased the non-stop giggling honey. 

"Hmm.. No!" Ran snorted in her giggle. Her warm eye's popped open. Her hands leached on to her pink mouth. Heiji stared at her, then he started to laugh madly, while embracing his flat stomach. Her cheeks pinked in embarrassment. Ran removed her big hands from her warm mouth. She frowned.

"Its not funny, ya know!" Ran scowled.

Heiji peeped at her.

"Lighten up a bit, kay?" He smiled cutely, "You looked cute."

Ran squeezed his hat.

"Liar." Ran murmured, loud enough for his tan ears to hear.

Heiji laughed.

"What is it this time!" Ran blushed.

"There you go again! Looking cute." smiled Heiji. He _looked_ like he was telling the truth.

Ran groaned and flushed. She didn't let her eye's flee the floor.

"Uh.. t-thanks." Ran smiled, remembering his smile.. she couldn't help but _smile_ herself. She threw him his hat. Heiji catched it with one hand, and immedently put it on his head, backwards.

"Hey-" Heiji got cut off before he could even continue..

"Hey, go outside, guys!" Kazuha giggled from the stair steps, with Shinichi behind her, his hands in his school pockets.

Heiji and Ran nodded and did so.. giving eachother a glance.

Once everybody got outside they started to walk to a nearby park. Outside lovely odoriferous scent was in the air.

"Ah, summer is the best." Shinichi grinned.

"Yes.." Ran peeked at Heiji who was next to Shinichi.

"Oh look! An ice cream cart! Ice creams on me, whaddya want?" Kazuha bounced, grinning a pretty grin.

"I'll have chocolate!" Heiji grinned.

"Um- me too!" Ran blushed.

"Copycat." Heiji snorted.

Ran glared at him and rolled her blue eye's.

"I'll have chocolate banana!" said Shinichi, who was all happy.

"Neh? Thats gross.. banana sucks." Heiji laughed.

"So does that hat." Kazuha told Heiji with he chin in her pink palm.

Heiji blushed.. what? Does Heiji like.. Kazuha..?

"No way, your attitude sucks!" Heiji grinned at his come back.

Kazuha frowned at him, turned, and walked to the ice cream cart.

Heiji frowed like a husband that said something wrong to his wife.

"Okay, okay, i'm sorry!" Heiji walked towards her, leaving Ran and Shinichi alone. Though Ran felt a tingle go up her hard spine.

"Gah!"

**

* * *

Authors Note: **To tell the truth, I don't fancy this. Whenever i'm writing my stories they don't seem.. like other stories.. I guess thats just me. Ah, well, review. If I get like zero reviews and fifty hits i'll be confussed. x 


End file.
